


There is always an easier way

by Kylpyvene



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Peter sends you to the Lonely, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylpyvene/pseuds/Kylpyvene
Summary: You try to sue the Magnus Institute and it ends poorly.
Kudos: 5





	There is always an easier way

Right. You were not known for the most intelligent decisions or being the calmest, most rational person there was. That was you and your issues, you managed, you went to therapy, tried not to think about the everlooming chaos and destruction. You know, the basic stuff. 

So suing the Magnus Institute, London, was not the smartest thing you had ever done, but then again the small man that had interviewed you and taken your statement had been nothing but extremely rude. You had wanted to punch him in his smug face, when, after you re-living your worst experience so far, if we don’t count that one time with the deer, he had simply shrugged, seemed kind of bored and just, like he didn’t belive you, or want to believe you, it was all the same thing for you, you had lost your calm and yelled at the bastard, who had not seemed very shaken or bothered by you yelling, which had aggravated you even more. Things had escalated and now you had sued the institute. Your lawyer said you had good chances of winning the case, which made you smug. You felt justified. 

It had been the day of the court hearing, you had been getting ready, when your doorbell had rung. You had opened the door to a man standing on the other side. He was old, maybe older than middle aged with a broad build. His hair and beard were both white and longer than average. He had cold greyish blue eyes, that seemed all too harsh and uncaring. As you opened your door, he stepped inside, without even asking, if he could. You were just about to demand he answer you and leave your goddamn house, which he was now looking at like he owened the place. 

You just stood there for a few seconds and stared at the odd, impudent man who, after looking at your house with the judging eyes of someone, who clearly expected better, he turned his bored eyes to you. He motioned for you to be quiet, pulled out a piece of paper and read the name on it, your name, like a question. Then, when you just kept staring at the man, asked if the person was you. Your skin was crawling and you felt somewhat scared of the weird man. Without knowing you had done so, you nodded letting him know you were who he was looking for. 

“Thought so. I really don’t want to do this today, but I owe my ex-husband a favor, and he doesn’t want to appear in court, so.” the man explained, sounding almost sorry. You were about to snap to him about how you didn’t know him or his “ex-husband” but that you weren’t going to stand there probably being insulted, when he just. Wasn’t there anymore. I swirl of mist seemed to linger where he had stood just a second again. You gasped out of fear. Had you been hallucinating? The door was still open and something seemed off. The world just seemed earily quiet, suddenly, like something had turned off all the sounds from the settings. You ran outside, never minding leaving your door open as you sprinted down the stairs outside, panic clogging your throat. No one was outside. Not a car in sight. No sounds of life from anywhere. Just total and complete silence, that seemed to muffle your sobs as you kept running, trying to find something, someone, somewhere. 

Elias’s phone rung, once, twice, a smile curled onto the corners of his mouth. He picked up the phone, and answered the incoming call. He, of course, already Knew everything, but he didn’t so much mind hearing Peter’s voice. 

“Well?” 

“It is done. We are even now, Bouchard.” The other voice was cold and harsh, seemingly uncaring of the horrors it had made someone experience. 

“Are we ever, Peter-dear?” Elias purred, but he didn’t leave Peter time to answer before ending the call. The matter would be dealt with much more quickly this way. He allowed himself one delighted, satisfied smirk before covering his mask back up with nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly for my friend Jon. I hope he likes it. Our cursed conversations yield some good things at times. I hate myself for using the words "Elias purred". Will not be the last time.


End file.
